


Puppet Master

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to violence and murder, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: The Hulk managed to bring everyone they loved back to life—but what about the ones they’d rather have forgotten?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Puppet Master

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – The Hulk managed to bring everyone they loved back to life—but what about the ones they’d rather have forgotten?

**Warnings** – Allusions to violence and murder…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 640

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

The ones left behind had worked so hard to fix what Thanos had done. They'd defied all odds and laws of space and time to do it, but they'd forgotten one minor detail.

Everyone came back in the exact same spot.

For most people, they ended up in a house or apartment that no longer belonged to them. Some people had funny stories of popping up in the middle of someone's wedding or in a high school gymnasium in full marching band uniform complete with tuba during a basketball game.

But other, more dangerous people found themselves with the perfect opportunity to escape the justice they rightfully deserved.

When YN had heard that Helmut Zemo was on the loose because the prison he'd been kept in was no longer functional, she'd seen red. One glance at Bucky's face told her everything she needed to know about his feelings on the matter. Anger was the prominent emotion, but there were traces of fear there as well.

Zemo had been the puppet master behind the scenes of the airport battle in Germany, and there wasn't a single Avenger who'd bat an eye if that particular villain came to an untimely end. That psychopath was the reason the Avengers hadn't been together to fight off Thanos in the first place, and more than a few of them held the Sokovian somewhat responsible for events playing out the way they had.

YN tuned out Sam's endless droning about justice and laws and focused on her own objective. The new Captain America had an image to uphold, but she'd stopped caring about public opinion a long time ago. 

Five years without Bucky had made her a little hard around the edges and now she knew why. Before Thanos, she would've never considered murdering a man in cold blood, but after living in a mostly-lawless state while the world was reduced to chaos she'd had to make adjustments to her thinking.

She met Bucky's gaze and saw the same bloodthirstiness reflected back at her in his stormy blue-grey eyes. He'd overcome his fear and was focused on retribution. Right now, Zemo represented a threat and they eliminated threats.

Pushing back her chair with a loud scrape, she gave Sam a condescending smile. "You do whatever you have to, Cap. Meanwhile, I'm going to go take care of business."

Sam's face fell as he looked to Bucky. "You going with her?"

"He had the book, Sam."

"The trigger words are gone," Sam reasoned.

Bucky shook his head and tapped his temple. "We don't know what else HYDRA put up here." He gestured to the shield leaning against the table beside Sam. "That's why I don't want that damn thing." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Back during the War, I was always the one hiding in the shadows taking care of the threats Steve couldn't. This is what I'm good at—let me do it."

Swallowing hard, Sam knew he didn't stand a chance of changing their minds. Looking down at the briefing report in front of him, he said, "I have no idea where the two of you are going, and I don't want to know. Take care of Zemo and come back as quickly as possible. I'll do my best to cover for you."

Bucky reached for YN's hand and she gladly took it. There had been a time when he would've insisted she stay behind, but the determined look in her eye was unmistakable. And if he was being honest with himself, he was a little scared to face Zemo alone. YN had faced demons he didn't want to think about while he'd been gone, but maybe helping him to eliminate one of his would help her sleep a little easier at night. God knew it would do wonders for him.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 336 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Once I found out that Helmut Zemo was going to be in the new Falcon and Winter Soldier series, I knew this prompt was perfect for him! I have no idea how they’re going to bring him back, but this idea seemed reasonable. I always wonder about people who were driving or flying in an airplane. What happened to them when they came back? I’m assuming the worst, what about you? Do you think she and Bucky will find Zemo? Do you think they’ll kill him? How’s Sam really going to feel about that? The shield is a whole new level of responsibility for him, and I have a feeling I won’t be too off with their dynamic on the show. I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
